Dan's New Control
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Written by Me (Ben10yaoi) and BlazeThunder (Y-gal)


Dan's New Control

Pacing around in circles Dan was completely and utterly bored at being imprisoned by his past self, and he was hungry for revenge. His first attempts to escape by pure physical force were all complete fails, as were blasting the walls; both failed attempts to escape from his prison.  
>He knew that the inside of this capsule prison can hold hundreds of ghosts and their energy. He knew that this was a waste of time. He wanted to get out and fast, but not at the expense of all his energy. He sat down and began to concentrate his powers; wanting them to grown and evolve; hoping for a way out. He took slow, deep breaths and found a new power begin to connect to him.<p>

He quickly learned it was the power of mind control; the greatest power he could ever receive. And in no time to spare as well; he sensed Clockwork; his keeper while he was in this prison come into the room. Dan closed his eyes and waved his hand and from inside the Fenton Thermos he found that his powers were so strong that they worked. With the thought of controlling Clockwork he found the Time Ghost under his complete and utter control. "Release me." grinned Dan. Clockwork's nodded and opened the thermos and released Dan who floated out; a maniacal grin on his face.

"At last Freedom from that small capsule, thank you Clockwork, now my new slave, open a portal to the past. It's time I had got some revenge on my old self." grinned Dan.

-Amityville High School-

Danny yelped as Dash yanked his underwear up another notch; the football team laughing their ass off as the raven haired boy was struggling high in the air. "C-come on Dash!" Danny cried out as Dash gave another pull on his underwear. "Let me go!" he struggled. "Ooooh fine." laughed Dash as he yanked Danny's underwear clear over his head and hooked them to his forehead.

Danny yelped and quickly fixed his wedgie. Dash laughed. "The fun I'd have with you if we had more time." laughed Dash as he gave Danny a quick melvin before heading off with the rest of the team. Danny yelped and cupped his balls. "Dammit Dash..." said Danny as he fixed his melvin.  
>Dan; in invisible mode, smiled when he saw Dash leave. The jock was perfect; What better way to get payback than have your greatest enemies in the ghost world and in the human world control you. Dan chuckled to himself. "This is going to be fun." he smirked and flew off to Dash's home and waited for him to arrive.<p>

-That Night -

Upon his arrival home from practice, Dash was completely exhausted after what coach made them do. He made them do 50 laps, 50 push ups, 150 sit ups, and 200 pull ups. Dash walked steadily up to his room and with one loud sigh he fell onto his bed.  
>"Man,nothing on this planet will get me out of the bed" Dash said. "Nothing you say" Dan said in an eerie whisper in the jocks ear. Dash jolted up from his bed onto the floor. "W-Who or what are you?!" Dash asked with fear on his face. "You mean you don't remember me? I mean you did torture me when we were in Highschool and Junior High...Dash." said Dan. "Wait...Is...Fenton...but how!? You look completely different."<p>

"Well...I used to be Danny Fenton; But long story short, I'm a ghost and an evil one at that." said Dan with a grin. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that Danny Phantom, Is Danny Fenterd?" asked Dash in confusion. "Ah, Fenterd haven't heard that one in a long while, but yes. I was Danny Phantom and I didn't use my powers for good everytime, I used to use them to pull lots of pranks...mostly on you." said Dan with a cocky grin.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that all those incidents that resulted in my humiliation was thanks to you?" Dash asked with anger in his eyes. "Well yes and no my past self did do all those things to you but you see, I was suppose to be what he would grow up to be but he change his fate. The only reason I'm still here is thanks to that infernal Time Ghost. I came back here where I was at my most weakest to take revenge on him for locking me away, and I thought why not include a new ally for this" Dan said holding out his hand waiting for Dash to accept. Dash grabbed his and and shook on it. "When do we start our revenge?" Dash asked. "Tomorrow after your practice be sure not to shower though we can use your musk."

- The Next Day -

Danny yawned as he walked into the locker room before Gym. "Hello Danny" grinned a familiar voice to the young teen's ears. "N..No...It can't be..." said Danny as he turned around to faced Dan. Dan just grinned. "I locked you away." said Danny as a bright blue aura appeared and he turned from Danny Fenton; to Danny Phantom.  
>"Ah, Ah, Ah." said Dan as he waved his hand causing Danny to slam into the lockers. "You're mine." Danny shook it off. "Stronger than I first thought. Oh well. No matter" Dan grinned and in an instant Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton again. Dan grinned and snapped his fingers; forcing Danny's mind to become nothing more than his playground. "H-hey! I can't change ba..." he said before his eyes glazed over into blank slates. "Nice try; but now; You are Mine. Of course; it wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't have someone to gloat with; so I got a friend to help. But for Now. Slave Danny; climb into the locker, lock yourself in and use the jockstrap in there to breath with. I'll be back soon."<p>

"Yes master..." said Danny as he climbed into the gym locker and locked himself in and picked up the dirty jockstrap up off the hook and hooked it around his head so the cup part was over his nose and mouth and inhaled the smelly fumes from the jockstrap which would have normally caused him to gag but with every passing minute Dan was filling Danny's mind with dirty thoughts; forcing Danny to become his and Dash's slave.

Dash and Dan met up after Dash's practice. "Good; you haven't showered." said Dan as they waited for the locker room to clear; which didn't take long. They headed to Dash's locker; where Dan had locked Danny in. Dan let Danny out and Danny got on his knees; the jockstrap still covering his nose and mouth. Dash laughed. "Fenton; time for some payback." he grinned.  
>"For one thing our slave doesn't need any clothes right partner" Dash grinned at Dan. "I couldn't agree more, Danny strip yourself of that clothing of yours you won't be needing any of that, and get on your knees." Dan commanded. With the command of one of his masters he started to strip from his clothes showing his masters his naked body.<br>The two men grinned at the sight, knowing that they were going to enjoy the boys body. "Lets join him" Dan said. Dash nodded and in sync they stripped off their clothes except their underwear, with a simple pull their underwear was down showing 2 long, hard, and thick cocks. Dash's cock was about 7 inches, soft; biggest in the school and second biggest to Dan's at 9 inches soft. The mind controlled halfa was drooling from the sight of the two massive cocks in front of him.

Dash quickly caught their slave staring at the prize he was waiting for. "Hey I'm still sweating from practice mind if I use him first" Dash asked. "Be my guest Dash" Dan said. Dash walked up to the boy seeing his mouth being dry. "Open your mouth slave" Dash commanded. With that Danny opened his mouth wide showing his his dried mouth. Dash aimed his cock at Danny's mouth and began to piss into the boys moth. Danny gulped down every drop of piss that Dash gave him. "Good boy swallow every drop of piss" Dash said.  
>Dash sat at the benches with his legs spread out and his cock and balls hanging. "I need a good tongue bath so get to it" Dash commanded. As Danny was about to do as Dash ordered, Dan walked over and sat next to Dash. "Don't hog all the fun, I need a tounge bath too. I was kept from cleaning materials in the thermos." said Dan with a grin. "Sorry, humiliating Fenton gets the better of me." grinned Dash. "Now, Clean us good Slave." said Dan.<p>

Danny got on all fours and started to lick the soles of Dash's feet; Danny licked up and down the soles of the hot jock's feet; moaning as he did. His ass high up in the air. Dash rubbed one foot on his teenage face while Danny licked the other one. "Move your foot." said Dan. Dash moved his foot away from Danny's face but it was quickly replaced with Dan's big foot. Danny started to lick them both; moaning to himself, his cock getting rock hard.  
>"Such a good little foot slut." laughed Dan as Danny sucked on his toes. Dash jerked himself slowly at the sight of Danny PhantomFenton, on his knees, servicing Dash. Dash moaned, loving this. Now he could do whatever he wanted to Fenton and no one would care. Danny stuck both of their feet in his mouth; licking the toes and the soles until their feet were clean. "Very good slave. As a reward. My pits." laughed Dash.

"Get to it pissbreath." laughed Dan as Danny stuck his head into Dash's left pit and started to lick Dash's rank pits. Danny licked and smelled Dash's pits, moaning and groaning as he did so. "No cumming pit boy." commanded Dash. "Wow; ready to blow his load from licking your sweaty pits." laughed Dan as Danny moved onto the right pit. Danny licked away at his pits, moaning until Dan grabbed the back of Danny's head and forced his face into his left pit.  
>"That's where you belong bitch. Right there." grinned Dan as Danny licked his left pit. Danny kept licking until Dan brought him over to the right pit where Danny got right to work. "Oh yeah; that's the stuff." laughed Dan. "Yeah! Wait; I have an Idea; T-bag time Fenton." grinned Dash. Dan smirked. "Slave, lay down; face towards Dash. Danny laid down and Dash stepped over him. "First; we're both gonna t-bag you and we want our balls clean during it; then we're gonna sit on your face and you're gonna rim us." grinned Dash.<p>

Danny opened his mouth and Dan and Dash lowered both of their balls, crouching over Danny's face. He engulfed the two men's balls in one foul gulp, Danny moaned and started sucking them like lollipops. "Heh, you like having our balls in your mouth don't you slut?" asked Dash as he grinded his balls in and out of the teenager's mouth. Dan stroked his long, thick cock as his balls were getting cleaned.

Dash moved up to Danny's face where the boy saw Dash's ass. "Go on lick my ass good and clean slut" Dash said. Danny spread the jocks ass cheeks and began tongue fuck the jock. "Oh man boy you're good with that tongue of yours" Dash said shifting his ass to make Danny more uncomfortable.

Dan walked over and locked a special cock ring from the ghost world on Danny's rock hard cock. The ring made it so whoever wore it will be insanely horny. Dan earned many groans and moans from Danny. "Hey Dash you're balls are all clean it's my turn to have some fun with him" Dan said getting off the boy. "Alright" Dash said getting up from Danny. "Slave come here and clean my chest" Dan said. Danny crawled to Dan and began to lick the mans chest. He trailed all the was to the nipples, licking and sucking them earned him moans from one of his masters.  
>"Good slave now start sucking on my cock" Dan said grabbing Danny's head and pushing him down to his crotch. Danny started to lick the base up and down, until he was able to swallow half of the thick 9 inch cock.<p>

"Damn! Look at him go" laughed Dash as Danny sucked harder and faster on Dan's 9 inch thick cock; Dash smiled and walked over, his 7 inch cock swinging between his legs; not yet fully hard to the 8 inches it should be. Dan moaned as Danny sucked down his cock; his head bobbing up and down; moaning as he did so. Danny pulled his mouth off and licked the tip of Dan's cock. "Such a good pet."

Dash smirked and stood next to Dan. "Let me get some of that; suck me Slave." Dash grinned as Danny eagerly started to suck Dash's big cock; forcing it up to the full 8 inches. Danny moaned as he grabbed Dan's cock and started to jack him off as he sucked on Dash's cock. "It seems we've made him a cum hungry slut; also hungry for humiliation." laughed Dash.  
>Dash moaned and pulled his cock away from Danny who went to reach for it but Dash waved his finger. "No no, you'll get my cum, but only deeply buried in your ass." grinned Dash as he smacked Danny's ass. Dan laughed and shoved his balls in Danny's face and started to finger him.<br>Danny moaned. "O...oh more..." he said as Dan obliged and added a second finger; earning moans from Danny. "It seems the mind reboot is complete." grinned Dan as he added a third finger and thrusted Danny forward; deeper into Dan's big balls. "Dash; you can go first." grinned Dan.  
>"Thanks dude" Dash grinned as he walked behind Danny. As Dan took out his fingers from his and Dash's new boy pussy his fingers were immediately replaced with a 8 inch cock. Danny nearly scream of both pain and pleasure until he was silence by Dan shoving his cock into him.<p>

"Shit he's got a tight little boy pussy it sucking me right in" Dash said as he pounded his cock into Danny. Danny groan as he was fucked in both holes, Dan was enjoying the sight of his former past self turning into his and Dash personal suck and fuck toy. Dan pulled Danny off of his cock, "How do you like having your masters fuck you in both holes?" Dan asked "It feels good master please use me as much as you want." Danny said. "Good response now get back to work" Dan said pushing him back to his cock. Danny returned sucking on Dan's cock thinking it was a lollipop. Danny began stroking his cock but was stopped by Dash by a smack on the butt.

"No jerking off slut every time you try to jerk off with out permission you'll receive 50 slaps on your ass" Dash said. Danny groaned in agreeing to what Dash said as he administered the other 49 slaps. Danny felt his cock twitching as the smacks on hiss ass were done. "Heh you turn out be a masochist you like having your ass slapped don't you slut" Dan said as he shoved Danny deeper on his cock. Dash felt himself getting close and fucked the boy harder releasing his cum all over in Danny's ass.  
>Dash pulled out still hard, "It's your turn dude he's really tight" Dash said as he sat next to Dan. Dan shoved Danny off of his cock, and was soon replaced by Dash. "Make sure to clean my cock good slut" Dash said shoving Danny at his cock. Dan shoved his cock into Danny's used hole as with no mercy. Danny groaned to the penetration.<p>

Dan thrusted into Danny's hole faster and harder than Dash; his cock being much bigger forced Danny to groan. Dan just laughed seeing his former enemy moan and groan on Dash's cock. Dan fucked his ass faster, enjoying the tightness of his hole. "Such a good pussy." moaned Dan. "He'll get six fucking's a day from now on; two from each of us. Plus humiliation" laughed Dash.  
>Dash smirked as he thrusted his cock into Danny's mouth, forcing the halfa to take his cock. 'Yeahhhh; you taste your own ass? What about my cum?" laughed Dash as he thrusted harder, forcing Danny to take all of his cock. Dash moaned and pulled out his cock at the last second and sprayed even more cum all over Danny's face.<br>Dan laughed. "Nice shot." he said as he moaned; releasing a large amount of cum from his big balls into Danny's new pussy. Danny moaned and collapsed. "Nice job." laughed Dan. "Yeah" agreed Dash. "So! Time for some more humiliation" grinned Dan. "Sweet" smirked Dash.

-Epilogue-

Dan returned back to the Fenton's home stripping out of his clothes. With a whistle out came two male figures. Danny and Dash, after torturing Danny he thought two slaves would be better than one, so he double crossed Dash and put him under his control, but he still let the man fuck his old enemy like crazy. Both were naked and wore collars saying "Property of Dan Phantom"  
>He sat on the big chair, he had a rough day with beating the lights out of his old enemies. With his new mind manipulation ability he controlled Danny's family and friends as well as Dash's family sending them to another country so they wouldn't be a problem and interfere with his new play toys.<p>

"Alright slaves get to cleaning" Dan said as Danny went to straight to his big, smelly feet and began licking away at them and Dash quickly went to his pits licking away at his hairy pits, both going at a steady pace, licking up or down his body until they reached their master's cock. Dash sucked the head while Danny sucked on the balls cleaning their master's body clean. "Enough time to entertain your master" Dan said. His slaves assumed their position and Dash shoved his cock into Danny with no mercy. Danny moaned as Dash hit his spot harder and faster. Dan saw and walked to Dash's ass and shoved his cock into Dash's ass.

"That's it my sluts you're mine for all eternity, moan for me, and me alone." Dan said as he fucked him harder giving the same force to Danny. Dash groaned and was panting like a dog. "Shit I'm coming" Dan said pulling out of Dash, doing the same thing to Danny. The two boys faced Dan's cock as he jerked off. With one spurt it covered both Dash and Danny. The two boys began to make out licking Dan's cum out of his face. "Freedom is great, now time for our walk in the park boys" Dan said putting their leashes on their collars; and to top it off he put two thick vibrating dog tails in their asses and headed to the park for some public fun.


End file.
